L meets crona ch1 Interruption
by morticiansIcefire
Summary: l meets crona and the two worlds  of deathnote and soul eater interact. how will these people take this? how wil L understand the strange boy he meets in a hotel?


L meets crona?

Chapter 2  
>Characters-L(deathnote), crona(soul eater)<p>

Crona sighed. He sat in the hallway, depressed as usual. He hugged his knees and, after forceful convincing from ragnarok, got up and began to walk around again, looking for his room again. "i-I don know how to deal with this…now I know theres a scary guy here…hes probably gonna eat me…"he muttered quietly. He continued mumbling, sliding along the wall. He walked for a while and stopped in front of a looked around the hall."i-it looks l-like all the other halls…i-I don't even know what level we're on a-anymore…"he mumbled, leaning against the door. The door, which wasn't quite shut, swung open. He fell through the doorway with a yelp. Crona lay on the floor, half in and half out, staring at the ceiling with a dazed expression. He finally looked around the room and saw a group of people all staring at him. He looked some more and squeaked in terror. It was L. "o-oh n_nooooooooo…"crona moaned."p-please don't eat me…" he moaned still, trembling. The man stared at him from his chair, then crawled off. He trudged over to crona and stared down at him for a second. Without a word he dragged crona into the room entirely and someone shut the door.  
>"n-n-n-nooooooo..."crona moaned as he was dragged in, reaching for the door as if he could grab the handle for his position on the floor. he looked nervously up at L.<br>"what did u hear?" L demanded. he could care less that the boy in front of him was terrified. all that mattered was what he had heard."what did u hear?" he repeated. cronas lip quivered."i-i didnt h-hear anything...i-i was just t-trying to find my room..."he moaned. he was terrified beyond belief right now. he almost passed out in the mans arms if it weren't for the fact the L had tapped his forehead."either way, now that you're here, i cant let u out of my sight...ever. u cant leave now."he said firmly, hoping the boy had gotten the message. he sighed as crona stared up at him. then the tears came."o shi-..."l didn't finish as crona started to cry."b-but i-i have to leave...i-ill b punished and i don't want t-to be stuck here...i-i don't know how to deal with this..."crona sobbed."p-please let me go..." he asked, with a begging voice.  
>"no. u must stay here. u haven't even found your room yet. therefor, you will be staying in mine."he concluded. he sighed as the boy continued to cry and he sat him upright, attempting to give a comforting, one-armed hug. crona apparently took this as a threat and he yelped, sliding over to the opposite wall quickly."i-i don't know how to deal with this..."he moaned again. he hugged his knees and trembled there. L shrugged and continued the meeting, quite sure that crona was too terrified to listen.'even so, he won't be leaving my sight, so it wont matter if he hears or not. still, we have to be careful.' he thought. he continued to talk with the others about the kira investigation. at the end of the meeting, he silently walked up to crona and grabbed his wrist, dragging the boy back to his room. he dragged crona inside and let go, shutting the door."this is my room, make yourself comfortable, seeing as you cant leave."he sighed and walked to the kitchen for some tea. crona, on the other hand, had crawled to the corner of the room and sat there silently, hugging his knees and whimpering. when L came back, he sighed."do u only sit and whimper, or do u actually talk?" he asked.". . ."receiving no response from the boy, he sighed and shrugged, sitting down. he looked back occasionally, checking to see if there was any change. finally annoyed,"why don't you actually get up and do something. i would be satisfied if u even walked a little."he said with exasperation. he set his tea down and walked over to crona and grabbed his arms with a tight grip. he pulled the boy up to his feet and stared at him. L let go and moved out of the way."now walk."he commanded."o-okay"crona replied timidly. he took a few steps and turned, glancing nervously at L as if he were some murderer with a knife."don't look at me like that, keep going."L said sternly. crona squeaked nervously and continued walking to the other end of the room. once he reached the wall, he made a dash for the corner and sat down again, hugging his knees.L sighed and looked at the ceiling. this was going to take a lot of work to get this boy to relax, and this was going to be a very long night.<br>~~~END OF CHAPTER TWO~~~


End file.
